


Naked and afraid (and quite horny)

by Tiger_Lilly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, And a little bit of angst, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Smut, Tied To A Bed, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly
Summary: John wakes in his own bed feeling slightly out of place. He feels uncomfortable, like someone’s watching him. With some effort he regains full consciousness and immediately regrets it. He can sense his own strains before feeling them and he knows now he is not alone in his bedroom. Someone definitely is watching him and that same someone is probably responsible for having tied him to his bed. Naked none the less.“Aah John! Finally awake I see, good!“, it’s Sherlock’s voice, and that somehow makes it all worse.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 66





	Naked and afraid (and quite horny)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a porny little short that I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Turned out to be more angsty than I anticipated. Also this is the first time I'm writing an explicitly smutty fic, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know in the comments.   
> Enjoy! xx

John wakes in his own bed feeling slightly out of place. He feels uncomfortable, like someone’s watching him. With some effort he regains full consciousness and immediately regrets it. He can sense his own strains before feeling them and he _knows_ now he is not alone in his bedroom. Someone _definitely_ is watching him and that same someone is probably responsible for having tied him to his bed. Naked none the less.

“Aah John! Finally awake I see, good!“, it’s Sherlock’s voice, and that somehow makes it all worse. Sherlock was supposed to be John’s friend! John had _trusted_ him! Had gone so far as to kill for him! And that was how he was repayed?! By being bloody tied to his own bed? 

  
John closed his eyes. If he couldn’t free himself from this situation (which he knew he couldn’t - Sherlock was a smart man after all), he at least wouldn’t give this Sociopath the satisfaction of seeing the hurt and anger in John’s eyes.

“Now now, none of that, John!“, Sherlock tutted. “I won’t do anything you would disagree with and I could certainly never harm you!“, Sherlock’s voice sounded indignant, as if he couldn’t fathom how John could ever believe Sherlock would hurt him.

John felt white hot anger take over him. He couldn’t hold it back now, and if he was being completely honest, he didn’t really want to. 

  
“What the _fuck,_ Sherlock! How the fuck am I supposed to trust you, when you have me tied to my own bloody bed?!“

  
“Oh John, do observe for once!“. The taller man rolled his eyes, then strode towards the foot of the bed where he towered over his friend.  
“If you could forget your trust-issues for a moment and concentrate on what is really going on, I’m sure even you could figure it out!“

Sherlock was waiting now. With every second John felt himself feeling stranger and frankly more irritated by the whole situation! Why had Sherlock bound him to his bed, to then strip him of his hhirt and pants and wait for him to wake up? What was he hoping to accomplish? Certainly not the fury John currently felt at being strapped and watched in his most vulnerable state. It couldn’t be that Sherlock was actually attracted to him, could it? But all the signs were there. Sherlock watched John with every fiber of his being, taking all of it in. His pupils were visibly dialated and his breathing was slightly ragged. 

  
“Sherlock!“, John rasped. He suddenly felt quite exposed and hoped the dark lighting would hide his embarrassement. 

  
“I know what you want John! Trust me and this will all be much easier!“

John huffed. “What I want is to be freed of these ties right this instant!“

“Oh, your instincts to hide and protect are still quite dominant. You need to trust me for this to work, John! Ignore your instincts. Close your eyes and let me guide you!“

Sherlock sounded strange, almost desperate. It gave John a slight thrill to be the cause of that. After a while he finally surrendered. If this was the only way out of this mess, then so be it! 

John closed his eyes and listened to the foreign sounds in the usually quiet room.  
Sherlock’s breathing was coming rapidly now, but so was his. He could feel each and every hair on his body stand up in anticipation. Part of him was afraid of what was going to happen, the other part, the forbidden part that John had so carefully been trying to hide was secretely excited. It had been so long that he had allowed a thought of a more romantic (and who was he kidding, _sexual_ -) sort about his flatmate to surface.

John had dreamed about this, - not the tying up and being totally caught of guard bit, mind - but he did have fantasies where Sherlock had studied every bit of his body so intensely that John might have just burst under the pressure.  
And fuck, if it didn’t turn him on to be watched by Sherlock right now. 

“I see you’ve finally come to the right conclusion!“, Sherlock said in his usual conductive tone, albeit sounding a bit out of breath.

John squirmed a bit on the mattress. He knew this would make his erection seem even more prominent, but he couldn’t care less. Or rather he could, but he didn’t want to. He _did_ however, want Sherlock to see him. He wanted the Detective to see what effect he had on John. He wanted him to be just as turned on as John was. Bloody hell, John had it bad, hadn’t he?

The doctor dared to open his eyes a bit to look for any reaction. He wasn’t quite prepared for what he saw though. Sherlock’s eyes were roaming all over his body, almost frantically trying to catalogue every flush, every twitch that John so desperately tried to control. The detective‘s cheeks and neck spotted a lovely shade of rosé and his eyes were now properly black.  
  
John’s breath hitched. He could feel his cock twitching before he had given it the permisson to and Sherlock’s eyes were back on it lightening fast. They stayed there for a while, whatching John’s hips move in tight circles, a droplet of pre-cum forming on the tip.

John groaned. He had often felt the detective’s eyes on him since they had started their flatsharing agreement, but it was never with this much desperation and well, John was usually dressed when Sherlock deduced him. Even then John had always felt a bit of a thrill from being watched so unabashedly, but now, god now John couldn’t even _think_. He could only listen to his hearbeat drumming violently in his chest and his breathing becoming uncontrolled and desperate. He felt too hot and too cold all at the same time, but most of all he just felt _good_. 

  
His cock was fully erect now, twitching every now and then and his hips thrust uncontrollably into air, unsuccessfully seeking friction.

”Yes John, give it to the air good and hard! You’re so desperate for release and all just because I’m watching!”

John moaned at the deep baritone drifting towards him. He arched his back, giving Sherlock a perfect image of just _how_ desperate John was.

”I wonder if you’d be just as filthy if someone else was watching. Would you show them how horny it makes you to be watched? Would you be a little slut for them like you are now?” 

  
Sherlock crawled slowly onto the bed while talking to John, calling him names and making him impossibly more erect. 

  
”Answer me John! Would you be as desperate for anyone who watches you or is it just me?” 

  
John was vaguely aware that Sherlock had asked him a question to which he expected an answer, but honestly John couldn’t care less. All that mattered was that he had to get off. He was certain he might actually explode otherwise and really, that wouldn’t be fun at all.

”JOHN!” Sherlock was right above him now, his face inches from John’s. John arched his back before Sherlock could move away, and _yes_ , _finally!_ there was some friction against John’s achingly hard member. 

  
Sherlock drew in a harsh breath, before fully laying down on John, using his whole weight to bodily pin him to the bed. John gave out an embarrassing whine at the restraint. 

  
”Sherlock, _please!_ ”, John gasped. He was close to sobbing. This wasn’t a game anymore, this was torture!

”Just answer my question and I’ll let you come. I promise!” Sherlock’s voice was low and aimed at soothing. John didn’t trust his promise, after all this was Sherlock’s doing. He didn’t have a choice though, so he just nodded. 

  
Sherlock brought his right hand up to John’s face, sliding his fingers along John’s lips and stared intently into John’s eyes.

”What makes you so desperate, John? Is it that someone’s watching you? Or is it because _I_ am that someone? The truth John, I will let you come either way, but I have to know!”

  
”Can’t you ... hnngh ... can’t you deduce it?” John opened his mouth and sucked Sherlock’s fingers into that warm dampness. Sherlock’s eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed impossibly darker. He quickly averted his eyes, but he let his fingers stay in John’s mouth, where the blogger happily nipped and sucked at them.

”No.”, the taller man said quitely after a while. John was almost afraid he was being turned down, but then he remembered his own question. He released Sherlock’s fingers and looked questioningly at his face.

”Oh”, and then suddenly overcome by a surge of courage, John said ”It’s you, Sherlock! Fuck, it’s always you! No one else, just you!”  
  


Sherlock’s eyes snapped back to John’s, scanning the shorter man’s face for any sign of insincerity and finding none. Finally reassured, Sherlock let his happiness show, his eyes (while still completely black) now very bright and his mouth turned upwards in a shy smile.  
John was definitely done for. He desperately felt the need to kiss this beautiful creature, that conveniently lay on top of him, and so he did just that.  
  
At the first contact of their lips, Sherlock stayed infuriatingly still, but then he shrugged himself out of his stupor and began to kiss back. Tentatively at first, but gradually becoming more aggressive.Their kiss turned into something feverishly hot and they were both panting desperately into each other’s mouths by the end of it.  
  


”I want you to fuck me!”, Sherlock said while biting at the sensitive skin just underneath John’s ear and that was it. That was what finally brought the army doctor over the edge. One second he was still trying to regain his breathing and the next he was screaming Sherlock’s name and coming in white hot spurts onto his and Sherlock’s stomach’s.

”That was ... unexpacted!”; Sherlock said in awe, when they had both calmed down somewhat. And then he was giggling. John looked at his flatmate/friend/lover? incredulously untill he too, dissolved into happy giggles. 

After a while their giggling finally stopped, Sherlock freed John of his restraints and cleaned them both up with a warm washcloth. He threw his dirty clothes onto the floor and remained only in his pants while John remained naked. 

They didn’t move much after that, just laying side by side on John’s bed, smiling at each other and falling into a content sleep, facing each other, their fingers touching above the duvet, each with a smile on their lips. 


End file.
